Harry Smith's Sick Day
Harry Smith's Sick Day is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was originally aired in August 2015. Synopsis Harry Smith finds out faking sick to skive school isn't as fun as it sounds... Plot Harry Smith wakes up and groans, remembering he has a maths test at school today that he hasn't studied for. He pretends to be ill by coughing frantically, however Grace Smith doesn't fall for it. To make matters worse, James Smith is very sick and has to stay at home. This inspires Harry to make himself sick by imagining he is being invaded by germs, then doing a fart so smelly he vomits all over the landing, convincing Grace to let him have a day off school! She however takes his laptop, Eyepad and Wee You away, explaining that he should be at school if he's well enough to use them. He rages, as he really wants to play Zapper Rapper X. Harry manages to entertain himself all morning by watching a few Horrid Henty episodes he recorded to his Eyephone while farting, discovering some more DJ Splosh music on MyCube, and texting Morten Larsen via Eyemessage until he has to leave for a hospital appointment. The battery then dies; he can't carry on using his Eyephone because Grace took the charger away earlier. Soon he gets bored and asks Grace to bring him lunch, however she has fallen ill too! She agrees to let him plug his Wee You in again if he can bring her some painkillers and James some ice cream. Harry goes downstairs, grabs some painkillers from the medicine cupboard and starts scoffing the ice cream, leaving only one scoop for James. Suddenly the phone rings - Robert Sullivan is on the other end to discuss Harry missing the maths test! After hesitating for a few seconds, Harry pretends to be James, lying that Grace has gone to I'm a Shopper, and he will never return to school as he wandered into the Cherylnobyl exclusion zone and got radiation sickness. He hangs up, grabbing the tray with the painkillers and ice cream, then a Tiddlywinks Pizza advert is rammed through the letterbox. Grace orders him to bring it up, so he reaches down and slips, spilling ice cream all over the floor! A few minutes later, he cleans up the mess, only bringing Grace the painkillers and soggy pizza advert. He is sweaty from the situation, so he starts to run himself a bath. Suddenly Grace and James demand him to fetch more things for them! He farts with rage, dashing up and down the stairs to grab everything they want. An hour later...silence. He realises he has all of downstairs to himself with nobody bossing him around! He eats Grace's secret stash of Tricky Treats, spits on a Fancy Hippos drawing James left in the living room and puts mess from the bottom of Demon's cage in James' shoes. He then plugs the Wee You back in, but he's so tired from the hectic events he falls asleep. Soon, Liam Smith has also fallen ill and arrives home early from Colham Bowl-a-Rama. He goes into the bathroom to be swept downstairs by a flood of water - Harry left the bath taps running! Harry wakes up from this, frantically explaining his awful day to Liam; now he is ill too, and for once actually wants to go back to school. Music *Time Crisis 4 - Terror Bites (plays when Harry imagines he is being invaded by germs) *Cool Spot (Mega Drive) - Game Over (plays when Harry drops the ice cream) *Super Mario 64 - Piranha Plant's Lullaby (plays when Harry falls asleep) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes